The Diversionary Raid
"The Diversionary Raid" is the eighth level in Call of Duty 2. Characters *John Davis (playable) *Captain Price *MacGregor Walkthrough The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started The player will spawn on a cliff, overlooking the start of a trench network. The allies will rush off to attack, the player should stay back and begin sniping. The player will want to focus on the troops on the left, because killing them will complete one of the objectives. Keep firing until everybody at the start is dead, then take out the SMG and go forward. Image:drspawn.png|Spawn. Image:drshoothere.png|Snipe the troops here. Hardpoint 2 Go forward through the trench system until reaching a dead-end and a gun. Look on the left, there will be a slope that leads to the gun. Go up and clear out the enemies on the hill. Then, turn until another slope that has a bunker entrance is just past it. Go through it and enter the bunker. In the bunker, turn left and go forward. On the right, the player will see a doorway. Prime a grenade, then toss it into the room. While the troops are running away from it, open fire on them. Once eliminated, go in but look right, as there's usually a troop hiding there. When the bunker is cleared out, go back up and go forward. Eventually, one will be at the second hardpoint. Take them out and go back, but this time take a left. Image:drtrenching.png|Going through the first trench system. Image:drhill1.png|Near the hill. Image:drhill2.png|Going to the bunker. Image:drbunker11.png|Outside the bunker. Image:drbunker12.png|Inside the bunker. Image:drtohp2.png|Going to Hardpoint 2. Image:drhp2.png Hardpoint 3 Follow it, and the player will be at a fork. The right side is closed off for now, so go left. As the player is going left, take another left. While turning, be ready to take out a troop that is at the completion of the turn. Keep going, and there will be a lot of junk in the trench. There're troops hiding behind it, so get ready to flank them or toss a grenade to flush them out. Follow it until a dead end that leads to the desert on the left and a bunker is on the right. When entering the bunker, make sure to have a grenade ready. Once inside the main room, toss it and pick off everybody that runs. Again, remember to check the right side of the room, as there might be a troop waiting on the right. After clearing out the bunker, go left and get near the ladder, but don't go up it! Two or three scripted grenades will come through the hole and land near the ladder. Run away and wait for them to explode, then go up and take out the troops manning the MG42. If the player has trouble taking out the troops manning the MG42, one can exit the bunker, go to another MG42 position that was cleared before which is left to the current one, use a rifle to snipe out the troops. Image:drfork1.png|The first fork. Image:drbunker20.png|Outside the second bunker. Image:drbunker21.png|Inside the bunker. Image:drbunker22.png|Watch out for the grenades! Meeting up with Price After taking out the last hardpoint, the player will have to meet up with Captain Price. Go back to the fork, but this time take a right. There's a gunner, but one can run by him pretty quickly. Keep going and take out whatever resistance is left. At the end of the trench, there are two troops in a hole that's in front of the exit. Stop and snipe them with the rifle, along with the MG42 gunner to their left. The player will meet Price just past the hole troops. Image:drforkright.png|Going to the fork's right path. Image:drtrenchexit.png|Getting out of the trench system. Image:drholeguys.png|These guys are just past the exit. Image:drgunners.png|Take out the gunner before you move across the road. Destroying the Depot The player will have to destroy five sets of exploding barrels and three ammo depots. Start off by clearing out the troops in the front that are behind the crates and sandbags. When there are about one or two troops left, run up there and kill them to shut off the respawner. Keep going until past the building, turn right and go forward. Here is the first collection of explosive barrels. Destroy them and move on. This part can get tricky. There are two depots on the opposite sides, but if the player tries to destroy one, the troops outside will converge on the player's location. In addition, there are troops coming out of the depots. Instead, hang back and snipe some troops and throw two grenades just past the boxes on the opposite side. These grenades will take out the opposite troops and will hopefully take out the two barrel clusters on the other side. When there isn't a lot of troops, go to the depots and blow them up. Now the player will have to take out the last depot and barrel clusters. If grenades have been tossed correctly, two clusters near the boxes on the other side will be destroyed. If not, find them on the left and right sides of the box area, respectively. Go up to the last depot, and there are two more barrel clusters to the left of the depot in the front, blow them up. Finally, go to the depot and blow it up. Image:drbar1.png|Barrel cluster 1. Image:drdepot1.png|Depot 1. Image:drdepot2.png|Depot 2. Image:drbar2.png|Barrel cluster 2. Image:drbar3.png|Barrel cluster 3. Image:drbar4and5.png|Barrel cluster 4 and 5. Image:drdepot3.png|Depot 3. Taking the Intel For the last part of the level, the player will have to take some Intel from another trench. Go back to the route that was taken to get to the first barrel cluster, but this time go left. The allies are huddled around a door. One of them will blow it up, allowing the player to access it. Go in and take a left, then forward. There's a troop behind some junk in the forward path, so be careful. After he's out, take a right, then go forward. The player will be at another fork with troops at the end. Take them out, then look left and toss a grenade. The left is a dead-end, but there's a troop behind the junk. Look right, there are troops hiding behind junk near some stairs. If the player has a grenade, use it on them. If not, rush them with an SMG. Go down the stairs, and enter another bunker. There's a ton of troops at the main room, so get ready to toss a grenade or two at them. If the player has none, peek out and slowly snipe them. When the main room is clear, go in and take a left. There is a troop behind a bunk-bed. Take him out, then go left again. In this room is the Intel. Grab it and go back outside. Get on the road between the trench exit and the sandbags, and the player will exit the level. Image:drtointel.png|Going to the Intel trench. Image:drboxman.png|There's a troop behind this box. Image:drfork2.png|The second fork. Image:drfork2right.png|Take a right to get to a bunker. Image:drbunker31.png|The bunker's main room. Image:drbunker32.png|The room before the Intel room. Image:drintel.png|The intel. Image:drexit.png|Exit. Video Weapon Loadout Transcript Trivia *At the end of the level, Price will address the soldier next to the Bren Carrier as "Private", regardless of his rank. Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels